Birthday Kisses
by firefly.1212
Summary: It's Pippin's thirty-third birthday and Merry gives him a special present. Title says it all really. Post-Quest M/P. Short and fluffy.


**Birthday Kisses**

"Happy birthday, Pip."

Pippin smiled up at the leaves above him, happily chewing the end of his pipe. The Brandywine sang a merry tune as it rushed along next to his feet and Merry gave a contented sigh where he lay at Pippin's side.

"I thought thirty-three was supposed to be a turning point in a hobbit's life. I feel exactly the same as I did yesterday," he told his cousin.

"That's because you _are_ exactly the same as you were yesterday," Merry responded, smirking around his pipe.

"I think maybe it's got something to do with the business with the Ring. I think I've changed enough for one lifetime already."

Merry hummed but made no other answer. The sun was pleasantly warm on their skin and the sound of the river accompanied with the songs of birds was enough to make Pippin feel quite sleepy. It didn't help that their heads were shrouded in a cloud of sweet-smelling smoke from the weed in their pipes.

It was around midday and the party preparations were well under way, but Pippin and Merry had stolen away from the chaos of streamers and balloons to lie quietly by the river. Both their families were involved in organising the party and almost everyone in the Shire had been invited. Neither of them mentioned it, but both were thinking that it was a similar event that had led up to the moment when Frodo's life (and subsequently theirs) had changed forever – Bilbo Baggins' eleventy-first birthday party.

"You know Merry, I think I would rather not have a party to celebrate this birthday," Pippin said after a while.

Merry leaned up on his elbows to look his cousin in the face. "Why ever not? You love eating and drinking until the sun comes up!"

Pippin made a face. "Well, yes, but it doesn't feel quite right to be celebrating such a big event without Frodo." His voice dropped to a whisper on the last word.

Merry's expression became sympathetic. "He wouldn't want you to think that, Pip. I'm sure wherever he is now he and Bilbo are sending you their very best wishes."

"I suppose you're right," said Pippin, setting aside his empty pipe. He looked up at Merry, who was still watching him carefully, and was suddenly struck by how the sunlight gave the other hobbit's curls a surreal glow synonymous with elves.

"Have you ever been kissed, Merry?" Pippin asked. He immediately snapped his mouth shut, shocked that such words had even entered his head.

Merry looked to be similarly startled, but answered before Pippin could say anything more. "I've kissed a few lasses before, yes."

Curiosity spurred Pippin on. "What did it feel like?"

Merry screwed up his nose in thought. "I can't really remember. Sort of wet, I suppose. I don't know if I liked it or not. Why are you asking?"

In truth, Pippin didn't know himself. The first excuse that came to his head was: "I've never been kissed."

Merry looked surprised, something Pippin wasn't expecting. "What? A young Took - and a fairly good-looking one, I'll admit - who is destined to be Thain of the Shire has never been kissed?"

Pippin shook his head.

Merry blew hair out of his eyes. "Well."

"Well?"

"I think perhaps it's time I gave you your birthday present."

"Aren't you going to wait until the par - oh."

Pippin's sentence trailed off when he saw the look in Merry's eyes. Granted he was usually a little slow on the uptake, but it would take an idiot not to catch on to what was going through Merry's head. He shifted to face Pippin and laid his hand against the side of Pippin's neck.

"But Merry… we're _cousins_," Pippin protested, although he was unsure why he opened his mouth.

Merry's face didn't change. "And as your cousin I feel it is my duty to teach you about the ways of grown-up hobbits."

Pippin could think of no reply to that. By the Valar, why would he want to? Merry's blue eyes were smouldering in a way that made his stomach do somersaults. Who knew his stomach could do anything other than grumble when he was hungry and ache when he was full? He became aware his thoughts were becoming increasingly ridiculous just as he felt the softest of touches against his closed mouth.

He opened his eyes (he hadn't been aware of closing them) and stared at Merry. "Is that it?"

Merry smirked. "My dear Pippin; that was merely the introduction."

* * *

Some time later, a shrill voice interrupted the peace. Several birds shot out of nearby trees and the commotion was enough to cause both Took and Brandybuck to sit up.

"What was that?" Pippin asked. Leaves protruded from his curls and the collar of his shirt was askew. He started to straighten it and his fingers brushed against a spot on his neck that suddenly seemed incredibly sensitive.

Merry's hair was in a similar state to Pippin's, though Pippin definitely showed more evidence of their... activities. Merry's eyes were drawn to the younger hobbit's bruised and swollen lips. Accompanied with the sparkle in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks, he looked positively debauched.

Okay, so Merry had got a little carried away. Sue him.

The shriek came again, and both hobbits looked at each other in alarm.

"Crikey, it's Pimpernel," Pippin groaned. Of his three sisters, she was the one who most enjoyed getting Pippin into trouble - even now they were grown hobbits.

Merry looked them both up and down. "Well, if she finds us like this we'll never ever live it down. Plus you can't very well turn up to your own party looking like that."

"What are you thinking, Merry?"

Merry smiled a slow smile. "I'm thinking… we run."


End file.
